


[咕哒x阿维斯布隆]总之还是咕哒鲭PWP

by samesame



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bisexuality, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesame/pseuds/samesame
Summary: *OOC、OOC、OOC*云玩家出没注意，bug漫山遍野，死皮赖脸咕哒慎入*阿维老师又又忄生设定，个人性癖爆发慎入





	[咕哒x阿维斯布隆]总之还是咕哒鲭PWP

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC、OOC、OOC
> 
> *云玩家出没注意，bug漫山遍野，死皮赖脸咕哒慎入
> 
> *阿维老师又又忄生设定，个人性癖爆发慎入

“不用担心。在我死去的那刻，缠绕于周身的疾病皆已消散。”

（至于为何还保留着疾病践踏于身的爪痕，那只是个人的执着罢了。）

鼻尖缭绕着本不应存在的无花果香气，瞬间就被寒风卷走，无影无踪。

“不过，我仍有一事不解。”

（为何要选择我？虽然这一路上，无论战斗、开垦、挖掘、修筑堡垒、佯攻、防御、碎石铺路、制造孩童玩具都仰赖于我，但就连这种事——）

“换句话说，在这等严峻情况下仍能保持本能，不愧是拯救了泛人类史的御主啊。”

“呜哇，您放过我吧，阿维斯布隆老师……”

立香试探地收紧了手臂，手中搂住的腰身对于成年男子来说实在过于纤细，绝大多数从者都是心高气傲之辈，这种程度的嘲讽只是意料之中，可年轻御主的脸依旧变得火辣辣的，在冰封万里的苦寒之地，也算得上是新鲜的体验。

更别提对方曾经宣言，自己讨厌人类——被丑陋的命运折磨，变得消极避世，不欲与任何人交流，只投身于唯一的救赎之中……

“所以回答我，御主。选择谁都比我更好吧？是了，那位女猎手曾发誓为了神明守护贞洁，你是害怕变成刺猬魔兽吗？”

原来老师你会开玩笑吗！

干脆仰仗着年轻人的热情直球上吧，藤丸咬咬牙，手滑进对方的分开些微的大腿内侧，再往上很容易就探到了凸起的部分，他连忙用掌心裹住，用掌心感受那儿的形状。

在绝境中相遇，一同加入反叛军，与敌人乃至整个异闻带的秩序战斗……究竟从什么时候起，自己开始将这具饱经摧残的躯体置于各种不堪入目的妄想之中？现在自己所触及的这部分器官，在前世是否因为疾病萎缩，畸变，或是失去功能？

他当然明白这想法等同于亵渎和折辱，一星半点也不能宣之于口——这份禁忌化为毒药，麻痹了他半边的大脑，在真正触摸到自己梦想的躯体之时，心脏狂跳到几乎眩晕。

即使气力弱小，魔术师仅依靠脚部的尖刺，就能将自己刺个对穿了吧，更别提隧道的各处还守卫着魔像……既然没有这么做，没有抵抗我，那是否就证明……

一阵喜悦涌上心头，结结巴巴的情话随之蹦出了嘴。“我不知道这个异闻带是如何，但我这个旧种人类只会因为……因为那个……才想和您……啊，不用脱下面具，如果您不愿意的话，当然外套也……”

“如果不脱衣服，你打算怎么交换体液，补充我的魔力？”魔偶师转过头，从面具下斜睨着御主，对方被这看不见的眼神刺得一愣。“还是只是单纯惧怕我的容貌？”

“不、不、不、不、没有的事！”藤丸立香惊慌地直起腰，不住摆着双手。不过是个年轻人啊，哪怕准备得再充分，被这样尖锐直枪刺破面皮，满腔信心也会如沙做的城堡一样飞速垮塌。

“倒是你，哪怕觉得麻烦，也不能除下魔术礼装。这样的严寒里，感冒很快会变成致命顽疾。” 

“啊、嗯！”

立香举着解开一半的裤子，呆呆地听着说教，待阿维斯布隆按住他的肩膀，直立起身——他惊讶地抬起眼，对方细长的身躯周身笼罩在黑沉的阴影下，明明灭灭的火光在他肩头摇曳。

随后，他在自己面前单膝跪下，金属手指抚上了皮带扣，发出咔哒一声。

 

即便摘下面具，年轻人也未能看清被他称为“老师”的人的脸，当然，他的注意力已经被迫转移到了别处。只会在最隐秘不宣的妄想中出现的场景，魔偶师的两只手同时揉捏着左右的精巢，阴茎则被送入了温热柔软的狭窄空间，被堵住的喉咙换气不顺，舌头有些失控地在这缝隙间滑动，像找不到自己的位置。

“唔唔……您……”

对方的第三只手举着那张面具，遮挡住两人连结之处，落叶色的发丝下容颜晦暗不清，偶尔漏出一两声吮吸的水声。脑浆仿佛也被舌尖搅动得混沌不清，立香半阖着眼，模模糊糊地思考着，到底哪一只才是老师真正的手？还是现在正抚慰自己的，其实都是由魔术制造、因魔术而活动的义肢？

抱歉，如果不舒服就告诉我。虽说我曾研究过人体的各个器官，但由于个人因素，对如何满足男人的性需求果然还是……比较陌生……

明明含着着我的阴茎，柱体正在干裂起皮的嘴唇进进出出，老师又是怎么发声的呢……

即便如此，感谢你不吝于让渡这些体液，御主。毕竟在冰天雪地里消耗了这么多魔力，本人也有些难以支持。

“我……我知道了为什么了……”

什么，御主？

最后一只手抵在他的会阴，随着持续的按压，神经末梢上悬挂的沉坠感又增加了几分。

“最开始是因为声音吧，老师。

来自北欧的从者们跟我说过，过长的冬天会让人疯狂。耳边只有风声，无尽的风声，树木被大雪压断的哀鸣，目之所及只有会刺瞎人眼睛的冰雪，在那样的冬天里丈夫会杀死妻子，父母会掐死婴儿，仆从会砍下主人的脑袋，然后提着滴着血的斧头在雪原里狂奔，直到自己也变成一根冻僵的冰柱……这条异闻带里的旧种，大概也是这样互相残杀着灭亡的吧。

太冷了，太冷了，即使身着魔术礼装不能保护心灵。真是惭愧，明明经过了这么多历练，我却还是和从前一般软弱。

好在那个时候，遇到了老师您。

您指挥魔偶祛除危险，保护反叛军，沉着冷静地面对任何绝望的境地。最冷的那几天我是躲在您的大氅里躲避寒风，现在……甚至……为我做这种事……

是您的声音让我宁定，让我不至于陷入疯狂，阿维斯布隆老师。更何况用这个声音，说出刚才那样诱惑的台词，简直、简直是折磨人嘛……”

“…… ”

无花果的香气突然清晰起来。

这算是吊桥效应吗，拯救人理的御主？

“我……我也不知道……被您含住的时候，我就什么都不知道了……”藤丸立香气喘吁吁地回答，好不容易将内心所想和盘托出，他只觉得脸上滚烫得快要爆炸，浑身却像要虚脱一般。腿间一凉，舌尖一点点拭掉了龟头上沾染的唾液，随后让整根阴茎离开了口腔。

“既然被视为师长，就不能辜负期待。”

他再次直立起身，大氅从他背上滑落，细长的腰身屈折成适宜进入的角度。

我愿意连同这具破败的身躯一道，全身心都献于你。

蓝黑色的条纹分开，缝隙间露出英灵·阿维斯布隆真正的肉体。

进入我吧，御主。

 

 

长久的企望得到了回应，藤丸立香内心涌起狂喜，他扑上去搂住了对方的腰，像幼兽一样亲昵地蹭着魔偶师的肩头。英灵不同于使魔，几乎都是视自尊高于生命之辈，获得结合的许可，是否代表自己与他的关系已经不仅是御主和从者，而变成更为其上的不可替代之人？

老师，老师，他忘情地重复道，用最后一丝力气按捺住冲动，用顶端慢慢磨蹭着从者为他打开的私密之处。既然这具躯体全貌是从未被窥视的秘密，那至少……不能让老师在这种事上受——

——等等。

这……这是什么？

事实化为惊愕，化为流窜于脑内的电流，啪啪啪啪地点亮了无数节点。这这这这这触感，明明是，明明是——

不，不对，难道老师本来就是女人，就像迦勒底的国王皇帝杀人鬼船长法师达芬奇酱等等等等数都数不完的例子那样？？？年轻的魔术师吓得往后倒退一步，可，可我刚才摸到的明明是？不不不，冷静一下藤丸立香，现在考虑的问题应该是老师会不会怀孕？我，我是不是首先要停下……

“不要惊慌，立香，是我未提前告知的错，这仅是人体炼金术做了些改造而已。”魔偶师顿了顿，“我在这方面的经验着实有限，更何况是同性之间。从身体机能的角度来说，还是异性的器官会让你更加享受吧。”

人体炼金术……

炼金术对于现代魔术师而言并不陌生，新所长戈尔德尔夫便精于此道。改造人体的炼金术，在泛人类史的已经成为半是禁忌的存在，却在这个异闻带大规模施行，制造出来的案例——半人半兽的魔兽雅嘎遍布了整个俄罗斯。

“是这样吗……老师是从雅嘎身上得到了灵感吗？”不知从哪儿开始比较好，立香只能来回抚摸着那人已经湿润滑腻的腿间，竖起耳朵捕捉对方隐藏不住的颤抖。“可是您没必要……没必要为我做到这个地步……”

“最大程度的纾解御主的性欲，也是身为从者的本分啊。不用……担心我，”金属的指间散落一缕细小的紫晶粉末，那是从土地里提炼而出的魔力碎屑，“这副躯体，早已经过了相当程度的改造……唔……不过这可真是……新鲜的体验……”

无论是蓝色还是黑色，都被不住滴落的液体染成深色。一点点挤入最深处，立香大口喘着粗气，不知是因为久未发泄的欲望被肉壁紧紧吮吸的极乐，还是硬生生剖开敬爱之人的秘密、让他不惜扭曲身体，也要承受自己所带来的紧张和负疚？

他吻上那落叶色的发丝，里面带着着草药的味道，和隐藏更深的腐败气息。即使下体已经亲密无间，即使两人胴体的摩擦中湿滑的液体已经流满了腿间，作为师长的魔偶师仍旧背对着他。藤丸立香平复了呼吸，一颗心松开缠在腰间的手，攀上那人肩膀，脖颈，再到脸颊……

阿维斯布隆没有抵抗。他任凭学生用手指细致地描摹他的脸，疾病，困苦，孤僻，悲愿，因嫉妒而死于无花果树下，与他一生毫不相符的，戛然而止的无声结局。

就是那样的命运，凝缩而成的面庞。

老师……

以前也有人这样叫过我。是的，这个词一旦入耳，就会像落入深井的小石子，黑色的情绪如荡漾不停的水面，泛起一层又一层负罪感的涟漪，敲打着我的颅腔。

老师……好舒服……

无意识地跟着学生摇晃腰肢，耳边的话语变得模糊起来，某些部位却因为魔力的联系更加敏感。

您也觉得舒服吗，老师？如果难受的话一定要告诉我……

指尖垂落在泥土中，这片大地的灵脉回应了他的呼唤，透过厚厚的冻土层缠绕住魔偶师的手指，向他输送着更多魔力。

“唔、唔……不……”

那孩子的性器比自己想象中大了不少，双腿缠在自己的身躯上，将硬涨挤进自己体内来回抽插，拼命想要采撷无花果果房里的内蕊，那儿每被触碰一下，自己的理智就丢失几分——许多年前就丧失了享受欢愉的资格，直至死后才遇见这般激烈又青涩的交合，被蹂躏、被顶撞出来的浆汁催生出无限的情欲，将他淹没在浓稠的爱欲之海中，无法挣脱，无法抵抗，几乎使他窒息。

那么……是时候展开最后的教导了，在涣散的边缘魔术师暗忖，些许魔力沿着指尖的回路向下，直达鼓涨的小腹。

“啊……哈……忍不住了，要射了……等、等等，老师？！？”

“可别一次性将快乐全部吞下去啊，御主。”

由炼金术改造而成的性器，本来就与人造物无异。是为了抵挡这将要吞没自己的节奏吧，本已被拓开的径道一点一点儿收紧，像在拒绝着进一步的侵入。趴伏在背上的年轻人“唔唔”地躁动起来，滚烫的精液挤压着尿管，几乎算得上是疼痛了——就在这时肉壁放松了几分，年轻人力气松脱、吐出一口气，正想说点什么，却又迎来了下一次的缩紧——这是沉浸在肉欲中的人类无法做到的事，如同齿轮咬合般的精准力道和节奏，可是机器怎么会有这样真实的触感和温暖？

我现在，难道在和魔偶做爱吗……？

脑子已经完全变成了一桶浆糊，稍微动一动就感觉浑身烫得要命，从尾椎到脚尖都在阵阵发痒，任何的话语溢出嘴边都变成了忘情的呻吟。

“老——老师……”

敏感的精巢承受不住，再度注入了一股热流，混杂着旧种的精子从根部射到马眼，一股接着一股喷射而出。未借助药物或是令咒，快感也被刻意延长到极限，令人失去神智、抽出魂魄的高潮不知持续了多久，手腕上终于第一次，被魔偶师的坚硬的指爪抓出道道血痕。

 

……拖着这样的身躯当然不能回Shadow Border泡热水澡，结果事后清理仍是身为师长的魔偶师代劳，他握着御主的脚踝，舔舐顶端的敏感处，引导他射出积存的残精，藤丸立香只能呜咽着，又在对方的唇舌间度过了两次朦胧的高潮。

魔偶从隧道外捧回白雪，倒进陶土罐里。英灵并不需要这般清理，可以直接从灵基方面解决问题，但阿维斯布隆仍烧烫看岩石，找来了布巾，在雪水沸腾的咕嘟声中两人互相擦洗着身体，又一同保持着沉默。

“老师。”

过了不知多久，藤丸立香开口。

“什么事？”

“待到老师的宝具完成……待到老师的夙愿实现……”

请让我与您一道，站在巨人的肩膀上吧。即使站在高处也无需畏惧严寒，老师心中的乐园，一定是处处花开，温暖如春的吧。

魔偶师没有回答。或许是因为被这样的幼稚震惊，或许是因为被突如其来的罪恶感覆盖，又或许是——无论如何，他重新戴上了面具，再次将所有表情隐藏在冷静与漠然的武装之下。隧道里缭绕着的、本不应存在的无花果香气，瞬间就被寒风卷走，无影无踪。

**Author's Note:**

> 2.1之前的我：月球人怎么皮肤病也下得去屌  
> 2.1之后的我：旋转混沌恶.jpg


End file.
